Vulnerable
by J-awesomeness
Summary: He gave Uhura his human half, even if his face didn’t show it. :: Spock/Uhura obviously ::


Okay. This was incredibly hard to write. Okay. No. It wasn't. Sorry for lying. Hmm. Well I lied again. It was half hard to write. I mean, I had writer's block for awhile when I was writing it. You know what. I hate writing Author's notes in the beginning. The only other thing I'm putting is this:

As much as I would kill to own Star Trek, I don't. I wasn't even alive when Original Star Trek started.

* * *

Uhura didn't expect a giant speech. She didn't expect Spock to get on his knee. She barely even expected a ring, because he thinks jewelry is unnecessary and illogical. However, no matter what she didn't except, she wasn't entirely sure what she was _supposed _to expect.

Walking in the bridge, Uhura spotted Spock. She smiled at him, and he nodded back. Uhura decided not to go talk with him, because she didn't want any awkward silences during their dinner tonight. Those always bothered her, because then she had to think of something to say for Spock rarely said anything without something being illogical. After awhile she got tired of having to hold up the conversation.

Uhura went back to her station. Chekov had informed her an hour ago that by tomorrow, something needed to be translated. Figuring she did not want the dinner to end early, she chose to finish all her work now. It was much easier than she had anticipated, because she finished it in a mere twenty minutes. Waving good-bye to everyone still finishing their work, she turned to go back to her quarters.

She knew that, to Spock, it didn't matter if she dressed up nicely or not as long as she still brought her personality, but this was something she was going to do, whether or not she got lectured. It must have taken her quite a while to get ready, because by the time she was about to leave it was time for dinner.

At first she thought she would be late, because she couldn't find the earrings she wanted to wear, but as she was walking over to where they always eat dinner, she saw him just arriving, too.

"Hi, Spock. Glad to see that I'm not running late," Nyota said, smiling.

"Actually, Nyota, I had asked you to meet me here at seven, but you had come at 7:05. The only reason you thought you were not late was because I was approaching this table the same time as you. However, the only reason for this was because I had forgotten something. Although I understand that you would believe you were not late, and it's not as though I was waiting for you, so it does not matter," Spock stated.

Uhura almost screamed, because if it didn't matter, she saw no logical reason as to why he was telling her this. She did not mention that to Spock, though, because he probably already had an answer at the tip of his tongue, waiting to having an opportunity to say them.

They sat down and waited awhile before getting their food. Spock always told Uhura that when they came in, everyone else did as well, so there was no reason to go as soon as they came. Waiting on purpose is better than having to be told to wait.

As they sat waiting, Uhura told Spock how she had to translate Vulcan records. He didn't show it, but Spock was slightly confused as to why Kirk hadn't asked Spock to help translate. It wasn't that long before she told him all that was in the Vulcan records, and she wasn't surprised when Spock said he'd read it before. In fact, she remembered reading it before, when Spock helped her with learning Vulcan.

They got their food, and Spock, so lost in his thoughts, didn't realize he had gotten a piece of meat. Nyota didn't either, because she was wondering why Spock always seemed so interested in her day, when they're only about ten feet apart so he knew what was happening.

When they sat down, Nyota gasped and whispered, "Spock, are you alright? You picked up steak. Did something happen today? Do I have to go yell at Jim?!"

"No, Nyota, that would not be necessary. I was just merely 'lost in my thoughts' as humans would say. There is no need to worry. I will just put the meat back and get a salad instead," Spock told her, beginning to get up.

That made Nyota angry. Spock always spoke as though humans were inferior to him, although he is part human. It also made her feel upset when he said things like that because she was human. She always planned on saying something about his mother when he mentioned humans in a rude manner. However, Uhura knew she wasn't in elementary school anymore so she kept her mouth shut.

Sitting alone at the table, Uhura shrugged, doubting him. Spock was never so busy thinking that he picked up steak. She decided that, if anything, he would mention something about it when he told her about his day.

Spock returned, now having his normal salad dinner. They couldn't think of anything to say, so for awhile the only heard clinking of their utensils. It wasn't the dinner either of them had in mind, but it had only been ten minutes so far.

"So... did Jim mention his new poker nights that are going to be on Fridays? They're mandatory, too," Uhura said, smiling at the captain's silliness.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I thought that he already held those nights whenever he could. Why does he have to declare it as a mandatory meeting? Besides, every night there is a poker game Jim persuades and, sometimes, commands us to go," Spock said, confident that Jim was always too drunk to do his job properly.

Uhura laughed at Spock's statement, because, like always, he was completely correct. "Well, you know Kirk, he likes to make things seem more official and important than they actually are," she teased.

"How illogical." Spock ate some of his salad and didn't notice that Uhura had almost cringed.

She was so tired of him constantly having to say illogical or logical. She didn't understand how he could be so brilliant and intelligent yet always use those words. She felt the same way about the word "fascinating". Uhura knew there had to be a thesaurus somewhere on the ship. Why couldn't Spock use one?

"Nyota, you aren't talking nearly as much as you would any other night. Is something bothering you?" Spock questioned, his eyebrow going even farther up than anyone would think possible.

"Nope. I just can't think of anything to talk about. Nothing happened today, that's all," Nyota answered after hesitating. Part of her wanted to tell Spock everything that was annoying her, but knew nothing good would come from it. Besides, he would just most likely say something about emotions being illogical and make fun of humans again.

"Although I do believe you for your last statement, I also think that something did happen today. You hesitated before you replied to me, and I therefore had to assume you are hiding something from me. I will not try to get you to tell me what it is, but if you could answer truthfully I would greatly appreciate it," Spock replied. He was staring at Uhura as if he thought reading her mind could actually be possible and he could manage performing it on her.

"Spock, I am very happy that you care about me but I am hiding nothing worth knowing from you so if you could please drop the subject?" Uhura retorted, very close to exploding and letting Spock know everything she was thinking.

"All right, Nyota, I will drop the subject since it obviously bothers you so much."

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'm tired from such a long day. Good night, Spock." Uhura got up and was walking out before he could even respond to her.

Spock walked quickly to catch up to Uhura. "I thought that your day was uneventful. How could you be tired from doing nothing?"

"Yes, my day was slightly uneventful but sometimes humans are just tired without a reason. I guess this is one of those days for me," Uhura said.

She continued walking to her quarters at a fast pace, hoping that Spock would let her go without bringing up her being sick. Whenever she left their dinners together early, Spock thought she might be catching a cold. Either that or he thought she might have an unknown symptom from a planet they were just recently visiting. She knew it was because he cared about her, and although she did like it, it got on her nerves after awhile.

"Good night, Nyota. I hope you do not become tired tomorrow, for I thought tonight was... enjoyable," Spock hesitated on the last word, almost ashamed that he confessed to human emotions.

Hearing those words, Uhura smiled and ran over to Spock to hug him. "Oh, Spock! To be honest, I was leaving early because it didn't seem like you liked it. I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

"It is fine, Nyota. Do you wish to continue our dinner?" Spock queried, still embraced in her hug.

She let go and stepped back. "Of course I would. But, could you not say the words logical or illogical for the rest of the night?" she responded, giving Spock the puppy-dog eyes. She wasn't sure if they worked on Vulcans, but she was hoping they did.

"I will try not to say those words." Uhura wasn't sure if it was because of her eyes, or because Spock wanted an excuse to not constantly having to say the "logical" answer, but either way she was glad.

They were walking back when Jim spotted them. "Spock, can we talk for a second?" Kirk asked.

Spock looked over to Uhura and she nodded. He went over to him and responded, "Jim, what is it you wish to speak about?"

Kirk smiled and his bright blue eyes lit up. "Did you ask her yet?"

"I was just about to until you asked to talk to me. Now please excuse me, but I do not wish to keep Nyota waiting. Good-bye, Jim," Spock said stiffly.

He walked over to Nyota and they began talking again.

"Nyota, may I ask a personal query?" Spock wondered, after a couple minutes passed by.

He looked over to Nyota, and she replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"Would you care to marry me?" he asked, his face as emotionless as ever.

Nyota's face lit up and she smiled ear-to-ear. "Spock! Of course I would!" she replied, her eyes lighting up like flashlights flickering on.

"Thank you, Nyota. I hope you like the ring I chose, but I am not familiar with the traditions of what rings to choose," Spock replied, pulling out a ring that was in his pocket.

"No, this is wonderful. Oh my gosh," she said, almost gasping at how amazing her night turned out to be She put on the ring and stared at it. Tears were in her eyes. "Don't worry, Spock, I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Lots of humans do this," she added, seeing the lifted eyebrow that was raised in confusion on his face.

Spock nodded his understanding and replied, "Well now it is getting late. I believe that you have an early shift tomorrow so perhaps you should get to sleep."

Now Uhura nodded _her_ understanding, a habit she got from Spock, and kissed him. "Good night."

While she was walking back to her room, she smiled to herself. Nyota never truly believed that when something amazing happened, you could forget everything you were thinking before.

However, when Spock asked her to marry him she didn't remember why all those things about him irked her. She didn't remember how she could even complain about Spock. He gave Uhura his human half, even if his face didn't show it.

When he first gave it to her, she knew that it wasn't something he ever did before. She knew it would take time for her to get used to it, for_ him_ to get used to it. Uhura also somehow knew that having his human half meant that he basically already did propose to her, even she didn't have the ring to prove it then.

Now that she wore the ring, she knew it would be proof to not only being engaged, but proof that Spock was at some times vulnerable.

So their engagement wasn't announced until the invitations were handed out. It was a miracle that Jim didn't blurt out their secret, but that didn't mean that Uhura or Spock complained about him being out of character.

* * *

Alright. More comfortable writing an author's note here. Well, this is a one-shot because I don't see how I could make it multiple chaptered. Although if inspiration pops up, then I might write another chapter. Probably not, though. Sorry. Yes. This is a different Spock/Uhura story, or at least different from what I've seen, and I think I've seen a lot. I hope you are not angry or whatever because it's different, though. Oh, so don't you love how I put random Kirk in? I feel like I needed to. I apparently do this in each Star Trek fic I write, and I must admit that I love doing it. =) On my profile I will be putting the picture of the engagement ring on my profile, because I always wanted to do something like that for a fic. It seems fun. haha.

Oh, by the way, I believe that reviews are a writer's oxygen. And if you give a bad kind, the writer might die. And if you don't give any, it'd be the same result. So please take my living into consideration when you choose whether or not to click the cool review button. =]


End file.
